Too Hot To Sleep
by JAT.NJ
Summary: This was up a couple of months ago but I took it down and tweaked it a little. AU. Lee and Kara on a tropical island.


**Completely A/U. There's no Galactica. No Colonial Fleet. Just Lee and Kara and a tropical island.**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Ron Moore, Universal and The Sci-Fi Channel.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Too Hot to Sleep**

Sweat was rolling down Lee Adama's face and neck. His little flat above a gift shop on this tropical, "middle of nowhere," island afforded him every luxury he required - shelter from the rain and a quick walk to the beach. He didn't need much else.

He lay in bed trying to sleep, listening to the hum of the big fan out on the screen porch trying to blow cool air from the ocean into his room. The only problem was, there wasn't any cool air.

He sat up and looked at the clock. Midnight. What felt like hours since he had gone to bed had only been half of one. He could hear the beat of rock music from the local bar drifting through his window and he felt drawn to it.

Deciding it was too hot to sleep, he got up, took a quick, cold shower, threw on a pair of jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and his favorite pair of sandals and left his apartment.

He walked down the street past a row of cafés overflowing with tourists and turned into his favorite bar. Lee took the bottle of beer the bartender handed him, held it up to his cheek savoring the cold, then turned around to peruse the crowd.

She was there. The beautiful blonde with the full mouth and the remarkable body that he had noticed here on a few occasions. She was on the other side of the room with a small group of girlfriends wearing a flouncey little skirt with a tank top. He watched her interact with them, admiring the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed. The way the lights danced in her eyes. The way that flouncey little skirt rode up on her thighs when she moved.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, passing over him at first but then came back and locked on his.

He could tell her eyes were green even from across the room. She smiled at him and a flush rose to his cheeks. On a tropical island where he had his pick of beautiful women, he couldn't remember wanting anyone as much as he wanted her.

She stood up, made an excuse to her friends and started across the room towards him, never breaking eye contact.

He nodded towards the door and one corner of her luscious mouth curled into a devious smile. Reading his thoughts, she winked at him then turned and walked out of the bar.

He put his beer down and followed her out.

Out on the sidewalk, he put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck and they pulled themselves together. He kissed her hard and she yielded to him, her mouth opening to let him in. Their tongues found each other, teasing, tasting.

He pushed her roughly against the weathered wood siding of the bar, his hands sliding down her waist, to her hips and farther, and then up again moving under her skirt, feeling the bare flesh of her thighs. The tips of his thumbs slid under the hem of her panties, the rest of his fingers grabbed the waistband to pull them down.

She gasped and pushed him away.

"Here?" she panted.

He swallowed hard and tried to get his mind to focus, which he was finding impossible to do with his heartbeat pounding in his head. He looked around, seeming to just realize that they were outside in public. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

"No." He blushed. "My…um…I have place up the street."

They learned each other's names along the way.

They climbed the stairs to his flat with her hands wrapped around him from behind, exploring the tight muscles under his shirt. When they got to the top of the stairs he pinned her against the door, kissing her desperately, his right hand exploring her body, his left hand fumbling to get his key in the lock.

The door swung open from their weight and they stumbled against it. He spun her around so they were off the door and she was pinning him against the wall, allowing him to kick the door shut with his foot.

Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it up over his head then moved down to his pants, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them off along with his boxers in a heated frenzy. He kicked them away then pulled her close so she could feel his hardness through the thin material of her skirt.

She reached between them and grabbed him, sliding her hand up and down his erection, making him grow harder. He closed his eyes and groaned, his head falling back against the wall.

He reached around her back, slid his hands up under her shirt and unhooked her bra. He moved a hand forward and massaged her breast, leaning his head down to kiss her neck and her shoulder. Her skin tasted salty from sweat. She sighed his name softly.

He pushed her against the opposite wall of his narrow entryway, pulled her panties down and lifted her up so he could enter her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulled off her shirt and bra then brought herself down sliding him inside her.

They moaned in unison. She was hot and wet and tight around him. He thrust hard into her and she cried out in pleasure.

He cupped her breast and leaned his mouth down to it, licking and teasing her ripe pink nipple. Her hands were in his hair, holding him there.

He thrust into her again and she cried out again. He could tell she was close. He moved a hand between them and massaged her center.

She bit her lower lip and whimpered. "Oh, gods."

"That's it, Kara." He said. "Come for me."

Her orgasm exploded inside her and she writhed on top of him. He could feel her contractions squeezing him, bringing him to the edge. He held back though. He meant to frak her properly in the bedroom. He slid out of her and she put her feet on the floor. Her knees buckled slightly and he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

She was still wearing that flouncey little skirt.

----------------------------------

He woke up just as the sun was beginning to rise. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was lying next to him. She was on her side with her back towards him, the sheet draped over her bare hip. He kissed her shoulder. She stirred but didn't wake. He got up, pulled on a pair of shorts, grabbed a bottled water out of the refrigerator and went out onto the porch. He sat on a deck chair and put his feet up on the railing and watched the sun rise.

It was going to be another hot day.


End file.
